1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna module and a communication device using the antenna module.
2. Description of Related Art
Current communication devices often come with more than one wireless transmission system, such as a WI-FI system and a BLUETOOTH system, each of which employs a corresponding internal printed antenna. The areas of the inner printed antennas are limited because of the miniaturization of the communication device, adversely affecting the performance of the antennas.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an antenna module and a communication device having the same, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.